Miscellaneous Quests (Skyrim)
Miscellaneous Quests are minor quests that can be activated almost anywhere. They don't have a name attatched to them and often are trivial in nature. Eastmarch Windhelm *Blood on the Ice (side quest) *Repairing the Phial (side quest - requires The White Phial and Throat of the World) *The White Phial (side quest) *Harsh Master *Rise in the East (side quest) *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Argonian Dock Workers *Shavee's Amulet *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemane *Return Queen Freydis's Sword to Oengul War-Anvil. *Plant Viola's Gold Ring in Viola Giordano's House. Narzulbur *Find the Forgemaster's Fingers Kynesgrove *Find Roggi's Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield Darkwater Crossing *Deliver Sondas's Note to Quintus Falkreath Hold Falkreath *Steal the Private Letter for Dengeir *Destroy the vampire Vighar *Deliver Berit's Ashes to Runil Other *Help Valdr clear out Moss Mother Cavern Haafingar Solitude *Light's Out! (side quest) *The Man Who Cried Wolf (side quest) *The Wolf Queen Awakened (side quest) *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines *Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment Dragon Bridge *Steal the Dragon's Breath Mead for Olda Hjaalmarch Morthal *Laid to Rest (side quest) Saarthal *Forbidden Legend (side quest) Kjenstag Ruins *Open Kjenstag Tomb The Pale Dawnstar *Visit the Museum in Dawnstar *Rising At Dawn *Collecting the fine cut void salts for Captain Wayfinder *Mine (or just just obtain) a Quicksilver Ingot and sell it to the mine owner The Reach Soljund's Sinkhole *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Left-Hand Mine *Clear Kolskeggr Mine Markarth (City) *The Lost Expedition (side quest) *The Heart of Dibella (side quest) *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth Gro-Bagol, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Kerah Deliver ring to Calcelmo *Speak to Ondolemar about Ogmund's Talos worshipping *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt *Recover Hrolfdir's Shield Forsworn *The Forsworn Conspiracy (side quest) *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (side quest) Salvius Farm *Speak to Rogatus Salvius Deliver a letter to Leontius Salvius The Rift Froki's Shack *Kyne's Sacred Trials (side quest) Heartwood Mill *Fight or Flight Ivarstead *Gather 10 bear pelt for Temba Wide-Arm *Locate Reyda's remains *Deliver Klimmek's Supplies to High Hrothgar Riften *A Chance Arrangement (side quest) *Taking Care of Business (side quest) *Promises to Keep (side quest) *Recover Grimsever *Discover Svidi's Wherabouts *Retrieve an ore sample from Shor's Stone *Ingun's Task *The Raid a Skooma Trade quest *Supply And Demand (Side quest) *Unfathomable Depths (Side quest) *The Book of Love (Side quest) *Bring three flawless Amethysts to Talen-Jei **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund *Speak to Marise Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi **Find Gold Ore for Madesi *Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth Whiterun Hold Whiterun *Missing in Action (Side quest) *In My Time of Need (Side quest) *The Blessings of Nature (Side quest) *Bring one Mammoth Tusk to Ysolda *Talk to Mikael about Carlotta *Argonian Ale *A Night to Remember *The Whispering Door Riverwood *The Golden Claw (side quest) *Love Triangle Winterhold Hold Winterhold *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Assist the people of Winterhold Septimus Signus' Outpost *Discerning the Transmundane Blackreach *A Return To Your Roots Category:Skyrim: Quests